Master of Kung Fu Vol 2 3
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * * * * Opponents ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** | Synopsis1 = We begin the story with a monologue, not as long as in the previous two issues, but certainly as informative. The Iron Fist was the first school, the first to win the Contest of the 13 Chambers, and the first to teach its techniques. The School of the Iron Fist disagreed with the School of the Ten Rings in many things, including the killing of students who failed in their training. Lord Tuan was the leader of the School of the Iron Fist, and he battled the Immortal Emperor, Zheng Zu, many times in the 13 Chambers, and he humbled the Emperor just as many times. It is Rand-Kai, the Battleworld version of Daniel Rand, Iron Fist who speaks. He plans on winning the tournament and becoming the new Emperor, then Chang Chi will have nowhere to run in the entire kingdom. The Emperor introduces the contestants, including alternate versions of the Black Panther, Sabertooth, Moon Knight, a four-armed Jessica Drew, Jade Tiger, the Mandarin, and others. Suddenly, the “Lowest Caste” school walks through the door, consisting of the alternate versions of the Morlocks and led by Shang Chi. Though calls of “murderer” arise, Shang Chi declares that he will be entered into the tournament. Since the only requirements are that a master has both a school and students, he cannot be denied. Emperor Zu summons a gigantic open-mouthed head statue from beneath the arena and Shang Chi steps inside. He notices that Kitten, an alternate version of Kitty Pryde has followed him in. He chooses not to dismiss her, though, since she is perpetually incorporeal and cannot interfere; thus making her a mere observer. Coming down to a chamber that quickly fills with water, Shang Chi’s first opponent is Namor, the Sub-Mariner. This version of Namor claims to hit with the force of the tides and to have trained his lungs to breathe water. Shang Chi defeats him easily enough by transforming his hands into knives and puncturing Namor’s lungs – the Mortal Blade technique. Namor is taken away by the magic’s of the chamber to be healed. He soon realizes that he will be forced to fight every one of the other contestants, including versions of Karnak of the Inhumans and Psylocke. Through the use of his various techniques he manages to defeat them all, claiming that he fights not to rule, but to prevent the further rule of his father; and none of the others can defeat Emperor Zu. Karnak had ruptured something in him earlier, Psylocke’s mental trauma made him scream, and T’Chala took everything he had left, and now he has Rand K’ai to face, with Red Sai, the alternate version of Elektra, standing close by. | Solicit = THE BATTLE FOR CONTROL OF K’UN LUN HAS BEGUN! • The Thirteen Chambers have opened, and all K’un Lun’s schools gather to determine who is THE MASTER OF KUNG FU! • As Master to the Lowest Caste, Shang-Chi attempts to enter the tournament in order to topple the despotic Zheng Zu. • Will Shang-Chi, a wanted murderer, be able to elude his enemies long enough to face his father? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included